Disney Sing Along Songs
Disney Sing Along Songs are a series of videos, laserdiscs and DVDs with musical moments from various Disney films, TV shows and attractions. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball". Early releases open with a theme song introduction containing footage featuring Professor Owl and his class, seen originally in 1953 in two Disney shorts Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom. Professor Owl hosts some of the videos while either Ludwig Von Drake or Jiminy Cricket host others, and later volumes had no host at all. History Issued beginning in 1986, there have been four distinct series. The 1st launched in 1986 with Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Sing Along Songs, followed by five more volumes. The 2nd series began appearing in August 1990 with Under the Sea and Disneyland Fun-It's a Small World, featuring a new design and reissued volumes labeled One (1) through Twelve (12) in North America (worldwide, volume numbers differed). The 3rd series, beginning in 1994 with Circle of Life, saw another new package design and the re-release of all previous volumes (excluding Fun with Music, repackaged as 101 Notes of Fun for the non-North American market). This series incorporated Mickey's Fun Songs repackaged as Sing Along Songs (a three volume live-action set in the style of Disneyland Fun). Spanish language editions of some volumes were released ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Canta_Con_Nosotros Disney Canta Con Nosotros]). Some songs moved to newer volumes, newly remixed opening and closing songs appeared, and the final release in this format was Flik's Musical Adventures at Disney's Animal Kingdom on May 25, 1999. This series abandoned any new volume numbers, included only sporadically on third series volumes. A special three volume set, Collection of All-Time Favorites, was released in 1997. There have been over 30 titles released to home video. Newly remastered editions began appearing in 2002 on Disney DVD, beginning with Very Merry Christmas Songs, featuring a new package design, bonus features, and some new songs. Some Disney DVD feature releases include individual songs as bonus features. Winnie-the-Pooh Sing a Song volumes are being incorporated into the Sing Along Songs series. The DVD series (4th series) features Sebastian the Crab (from The Little Mermaid) singing the theme song, replacing Professor Owl. All VHS volumes are technically out of print, but most are available new or second-hand wherever videos are sold. Volumes US 01. Heigh Ho 02. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah 03. You Can Fly 04. The Bare Necessities 05. Fun With Music 06. Under The Sea 07. Disneyland Fun 08. Very Merry Christmas Songs 09. I Love To Laugh 10. Be Our Guest 11. Friend Like Me 12. The Twelve Days Of Christmas UK 01. The Bare Necessities 02. Under The Sea 03. I Love To Laugh 04. Heigh Ho 05. Disneyland Fun 06. Very Merry Christmas Songs 07. You Can Fly 08. Be Our Guest 09. Friend Like Me 10. The Twelve Days Of Christmas 11. 101 Notes Of Fun 12. Circle Of Fun Japan 01. Heigh Ho 02. You Can Fly 03. Under The Sea 04. Be Our Guest 05. Very Merry Christmas Songs 06. Friend Like Me 07. I Love To Laugh 08. The Bare Necessities 09. Disneyland Fun 10. Circle Of Life 11. 101 Notes Of Fun Category:Disney videos and DVDs